Koriand'r
Koriand'r (also known as the Starfire) was a Tamaranean model and vigilante who served as princess of Tamaran as well as a member of Young Justice. Biography Early life Princess Koriand'r was born on Tamaran into the Royal Family. The second of three children, her older sister, Komand'r was the first in the line of succession, but she was crippled by a childhood illness that robbed her of her natural Tamaranian ability to convert ultraviolet light into flight energy, so she was deemed not worthy to be queen and the succession fell to Koriand'r. When both sisters were sent to train with the legendary Warlords of Okaara, the bitter Komand'r ran off, allying herself with the Citadel. They used Komand'r's information to successfully invade the planet Tamaran. King Myand'r turned Koriand'r over to the Citadel to ensure peace. Koriand'r endured six years of torture and sexual abuse until she and Komand'r were both released for experimentation by the Psions. The Psions, who were largely sadistic scientists, performed a deadly experiment on both of the sisters to see just how much energy their Tamaranian bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, forces loyal to Komand'r attacked the Psion ship to rescue her and while the Psions were distracted, Koriand'r broke free using her new starbolt energy blasts which were a result of the experimentation. Against her better judgment, she decided to free Komand'r who was still absorbing energy. However, far from grateful, Komand'r struck her sister down with the same—but much stronger—starbolt power and had her restrained for later execution. Koriand'r escaped and eventually found her way to Earth, where she gained the help of the Titans. She chose to remain with the team and took the name Starfire, and quickly formed a romantic relationship with Dick Grayson, then the leader of the team. Member of the Titans Personality and traits Relationships Family Myand'r Luand'r Komand'r Ryand'r Friends Raven Victor Stone Beast Boy Karen Beecher Cassie Sandsmark M'gann M'orzz Romances Dick Grayson Karras Ph'yzzon Franklin Crandall Jon Kent Jason Todd Powers and Abilities Powers *Tamaranean Physiology: Starfire's alien physiology constantly absorbed ultraviolet radiation and converted it to energy. **Energy Absorption: She could also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other lifeforms. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group of Kryptonians who otherwise required ultraviolet radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. **Flight: Starfire possessed flight capability which left a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it was coming directly from her hair. **Starbolts: The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the alien Psions granted her the amazing power and ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". Hyperion described Starbolts as highly concentrated solar energy that possessed incredible power. Starfire also had the power and ability to unleash all her stored energy into a pseudo-nova blast. **Superhuman Durability: **Superhuman Strength: *'Linguistic Assimilation': She was also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. She learned English by kissing Dick Grayson. Abilities Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Starfire was also extremely proficient in armed and unarmed combat, having been trained in those arts by the Warlords of Okaara. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Tamaraneans Category:Females Category:Young Justice members Category:Justice League members Category:Slaves Category:Models Category:Vigilantes Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family of Tamaran Category:Todd family Category:Drug addicts